Until my last breath
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: porque si ella hubiera sido una estrella James hubiera sido su sol mientras que él mientras tanto hubiera sido su Luna, y por eso cumpliría su promesa y la amaría hasta su ultimo aliento...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible 2019-2020 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y es mi regalo para Ninguna espero te guste, y como siempre todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**_Until my last breath_**

En una solitaria isla del mar del Norte *, la cual contara con una fortaleza inexpugnable que nosotros los magos conocemos como la prisión de Azkaban, en una de sus celdas de mayor seguridad, uno de sus reclusos observaba con la mirada perdida como los rebeldes rayos de luz de luna se filtraban por el único aire-luz que poseía su claustro mientras repetía de manera incesante:

-Esta en Hogwarts, esta en Hogwarts, esta en Hogwarts ... - a la vez que sostenía fuertemente la página número siete de la edición del diario El Profeta de la semana pasada que le había arrebatado a Crouch hace unos días.

Al fin, luego de doce años, dos semanas, diecisiete horas y ya no sabia cuantos minutos podría comenzar a saborear su venganza y aquella maldita rata, que había arruinado su vida, que le había quitado todo lo que mas amaba, a la estrella de su vida; porque si ella hubiera sido una estrella James habría sido su sol mientras que él mientras tanto había sido su Luna, aquel satélite que con cautela seduce a la tierra todas las noches cuando el sol no esta observando.

Oh su Lily, aun la recordaba tan bella como aquella vez que le robo un beso en el salón de Te en Hogsmade, cuando James le pidió que de su parte que se disculpara con ella por no poder asistir a su cita esa tarde por tener que cumplir un castigo del profesor Slughorn, y el le agradecía a su viejo profesor desde el fondo de su alma por eso ya que aunque le costara, admitirlo no todos los miembros de Slytherin eran malos; y pensar que podría haber terminado en aquella casa de Hogwarts, si no fuera porque él había lanzado el hechizo _Imperio_ al sombrero Seleccionador sin haber usado su varita, la cual en ese momento estaba bien guardada en su baúl, la historia podría haber sido otra, pero aun así luego de todo el desprecio, vergüenza y deshonra que representaba para su familia él no se arrepentía de nada.

Quizás, si le hubiera dicho a su madre lo que en verdad había hecho ese dieciocho de diciembre cuando volvió a Grimmauld Place para las vacaciones de navidad, tal vez ella lo hubiera mirado diferente y se tomaría más de un minuto al pensar en desheredar a su primogénito llegado el caso, cuantas cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes sin embargo, ya no había giratiempos al alcance de nadie y aunque tenía solo tuviera uno cerca de él no lo usaría, por qué gracias a todas esas decisiones que había tomado en su vida, haba conocido a la luz de su vida, la uncia por la que se había planteado alguna vez sentar cabeza, pero ella había elegido a james, su mejor amigo el no pudo evitar eso, no podía quitarle a quien fuera también el amor de su vida; no después de todo lo que su amigo hizo por él, acogiéndolo en su casa como un hermano en su momento de mayor necesidad, el no se lo merecía.

Y así fue como su amor paso a existir en las sombras, donde nadie los podría ver, donde nadie los juzgaba.

Aun palpitaba en su memoria el recuerdo de aquellas noches en Godric Hollow en que, mientras James estaba de misión con los Aurores, se escabullían a la habitación de invitados entregándose ambos al placer reprimido, incluso si cerraba sus ojos lograba evocarla con su piel de porcelana y su pelo rojo como el fuego aun rememoraba el aroma de su piel a vainilla y el de su pelo a fresa, todavía recordaba el aroma en las habitaciones de aquella casa pergamino nuevo, menta y almizcle para gato.

¿Habría aquel animal sobrevivido?, realmente no lo sabia, tampoco se detuvo a pensar mucho en ese medio Kneazle entonces, solo tenia una cosa en mente Harry.

Oh Harry, ... pobre niño condenado a vivir en este mundo corrupto de mierda, el único trozo de Lily que quedaba en este mundo y muy en el fondo cubierto por capas y capas de glamour irrompibles, que solo con la definitiva muerte del muchacho se romperían *, una pequeña parte de él mismo.

Una que había jurado proteger ni bien había nacido en San Mungo, y aun así en los brazos de su madre lo nombraron su padrino pues; sino podría ser su padre como clamaba el mandato de la sangre seria su padrino, así lo había querido Lily y él a pesar de todo viviría con eso toda su vida aunque se le rompiera el corazón, se lo había jurado a su madre en la sala de maternidad, un juramento inquebrantable que su amigo Remus había llevado a cabo y aunque le pese jamas rompería por su memoria y la de James.

Sin embargo tal vez, luego cuando volviera aquí tras haber cumplido su cometido podría dejarle la casa que algún día, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes le hubiera pertenecido como mandaba la sangre, que irrevocablemente corría por sus venas. Solo entonces, él lograría entregarse a sus carceleros y recordando sus más tristes vivencias, recibir a la muerte en paz.

* * *

**_Notas aclaratorias:_**

1\. _Mar del Norte: Es el mar donde se encuentra la prisión de Azkaban la cual está enraizada en una de las islas Hébridas de la zona perteneciente al reino Unido (ver ref wiki HP)_

2\. _Con la muerte definitiva del muchacho se rompieran: Si bien Sirius jamas llego a saber que Harry en su interior albergaba un Horrocrux, yo hago referencia al hecho de que si bien Harry se enfrentó a la maldición asesina no murió por lo tanto, en el universo de este fic no salio a la luz su verdadera apariencia._

**_También he dejado algunos guiños sobre Albus Potter y el gato favorito de muchos para los mas observadores, _**_**diviértete junto a Ninguna -a quien va dedicado este regalo- ****buscándolos ****, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía cuando se dejo caer rendido entre los arbustos de aquel parque de la calle Magnolia, aun pesaban en sus huesos los quinientos cincuenta y dos kilómetros del mar del norte* que debió recorrer a nado y eso sin contar los laberínticos pasillos de Azkaban que debió recorrer para escapar. Se aseguraría de hacer una nota mental de acabar él mismo con su vida una vez la rata estuviera muerta, cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a esa maldita isla.

Seguramente si las circunstancia fueran diferentes podría haber contactado a su hermano Regulus, nada más que un simple hechizo de sangre no pudiera resolver; solo una gota y le daría su ubicación exacta, si tan solo estuviera vivo. Por supuesto su madre estaría orgullosa de como se deshacía de la escoria de su estirpe, la desgracia de su vientre y la deshonra de su casa..., aun podía escuchar la voz de su muy anciana madre derramando aquellas frases en su oído con solo pensarlo; más ahora y contra todo pronostico no podía evitar sentir un acceso de risa histérica y dolorosa en el centro de su pecho.

Pero Regulus había muerto hace años, haciendo solo Merlín sabia que y nada cambiaría eso, nada lo hizo en casi quince años que daría por cambiarlo ahora todo, pero no había Giratiempos al alcance y aunque hubiera solo uno él dudaba de tener las agallas suficientes para usarlo, pues no importaba cuanto tiempo se halla vestido con los colores de Gryffindor, bien sabia que esos no eran sus colores ya que si hubiera sido tan valiente como decía ser, hubiera enfrentado a su madre a los quince en vez de huir de Grimmauld Place, hubiera protegido a su hermano de las ideas retrogradas de su familia, hubiera robado a Lily en el altar cuando tuvo oportunidad..., pero no lo hizo pues bien sabia que en el fondo él no era más que una serpiente cobarde igual que su padre, su madre, su hermano y toda su maldita familia y él se odiaba por eso.

Pero lo peor era que aquel muchacho valiente que alguna vez podría haber existido, él mismo lo había matado, dejándose engatusar por los coloridos discursos de nobleza, lealtad, amistad y fraternidad de ese viejo chocho de Dumbledore; quien sin dudarlo un instante lo había dejado pudrirse en Azkaban, mientras que Harry su ahijado, el niño del cual se suponía debía hacerse cargo en caso de que algo le sucediera a James y Lily, era convenientemente criado por Muggles.

Fue así que en su pesar, aun transformado en perro aulló a la luna saliente para luego dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el césped.

Mas tarde esa noche, el estomago le crujía a medida de que procuraba mantenerse alerta ante cualquier sonido extraño, pero no era algo de lo que se preocupara demasiado, luego de doce años de mala alimentación era algo bastante normal y casi cotidiano para él; por lo que cuando la figura de un muchacho lo sorprendió en la vereda opuesta no pudo evitar quedarse estático mirándolo fijamente, sobre todo cuando supo quien era, y como no hacerlo si era una copia exacta de James quizás mas bajo de lo normal y mas delgado pero aun permanecía allí, sin romperse, el mejor hechizo de glamour que había echo en más de trece años y aquellos ojos color esmeralda como olvidaros, si eran los de su Lily,... su única luz en la obscuridad, su único faro en ese mundo de tinieblas en que vivía, y aun allí,bien escondido en los ojos del niño, el brillo curioso que en su mas tierna juventud sus propios ojos poseían.

Entonces a medida que se escondía en los arbustos nuevamente lo supo, el cumpliría su promesa no solo vengando la muerte de sus amigos sino que protegiendo a Harry y cuidándolo como debía haberlo hecho hace tantos años, tal como Lily hubiera querido, ya había perdido la oportunidad una vez, sin embargo, esta vez lo haría hasta el final y solo la muerte podría separarlos, ya que así como su madre fue en su día, a partir de ese momento el seria su razón para abrazar la vida.

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Notas Aclaratorias**

**_ Quinientos cincuenta y dos kilómetros del mar del norte*:_**_ D__istancia real entre las islas Hebridas y el Reino Unido._


End file.
